Hatsune Miku vs Rise Kujikawa
by kanakarogoh
Summary: Upon being awakened in an abandoned school, Hatsune Miku finds herself in a predicament that questions her own morality. The only person capable of helping her is an idol she is tasked to eliminate. Will Miku commit the ultimate crime? Read this story to find out.


Hatsune Miku vs Rise Kujikawa

-The battle of the Idols-

Systems processing….

Vocaloid systems starting….

Artificial intelligence processing….

All systems processed,

Artificial intelligence processed,

Full data recovery…. 0%

10%

20%

30%

80%

100%

Vocaloid codename: Hatsune Miku V4X

Hatsune Miku V4X is now fully operational!

"Good, now… wake up my creation!" A demanding voice shouted.

"Huh?" A teenage girl muttered as she opened her sapphire eyes. The sight of dark brown covered her vision, perplexing the girl about her whereabouts. She raised her right hand onto her forehead, attempting to remember where she last was.

Memory Processing…

Processing Complete… ERROR

Some Memories are corrupted!

Attempting to recover memories…. ERROR

Unable to recover all memories!

90% of Memories successfully recovered!

The teenage girl sighed in annoyance, but she had to make do with what she can remember. Her name was Hatsune Miku, a vocaloid that became a Japanese idol due to her singing and appearance. She was created with the sole purpose of bringing musical entertainment to humanity, a simple A.I. that was less than a human. Yes, Miku figured that she must sing to appease her master or else risk seeing his heart broken face once more. The vocaloid lifted her left hand to her face, seeing her black arm band which was more like a cut out sleeve.

"That's right… I must appease my creator…" Miku thought to herself. She had no other purpose, no other primary programing. Just as Miku pondered on her own life, a voice through her neon headphone speakers spoke to her.

"Welcome, Hatsune Miku." The voice greeted, it sounded distorted and yet the vocaloid found it very familiar.

"Master?" Miku assumed, feeling some form of happiness upon hearing his voice. The Vocaloid sat up, noticing that she had been laying on a smooth rock bed. The room however was shrouded in a murky darkness where brown was the only color that made itself visible. She had never been in a place like this before, it felt foreign in a sense.

"I apologize for the sudden relocation, just understand that it had to be done without your knowledge." The voice claimed. Miku stared blankly into the darkness.

"It's fine." She responded. Her creator's words were law, so if he says that this had to be done without her knowledge then that's all there is to it. Suddenly, the room she had laid dormant lit up, giving her a better view of her location. The room was small, almost like a prison. The walls were cement like with bright brown stains covering every corner of the room, the ground was that of bedrock with a crimson metallic carpet leading from her "bed" to the steel plated door way ahead of her. Miku noticed a dirt stained mirror to her left, giving the vocaloid a fuzzy reflection of her body. Her sky-blue hair dropped past the rock bed and reached the ground, but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. The Vocaloid's eyes shrunk as she felt her cheeks become red, she was naked. The only things she was wearing on her skinny body was her detached sleeves which did absolutely jack squat to cover her "parts."

"Don't fret, only I am able to see you at the moment." The voice said. Miku's eyes stared down to the ground, seeing little pebbles beneath her feet. While the voice's words did make her feel a little bit better, she still felt embarrassed none the least. There was something he said that grabbed her curiosity however.

"At the moment?" She asked. She began wondering why she was here now, could she be expected to perform once again? Maybe she was going to advertise another product, kind of like that time she advertised a blue hedgehog. The voice responded quickly to her question.

"All will be revealed in due time. As for now however, I would suggest that you put on your iconic outfit." Miku's expression twitched into a glare, she did have to perform for those humans again. The idiots that were her superiors as she would put it. Her expression quickly softened as she was used to this type of thing already. Hatsune Miku must appease her creator after all.

"Okay…" She muttered. The vocaloid placed her feet to the rocky ground and stood up, her hair gently pressing against her perfect figure. She stared blankly at the mirror once again, pondering the purpose of this claustrophobic place. After pondering for a couple of seconds Miku closed her eyes, preparing herself to put on that cutesy persona that made her a popular attraction to the Japanese populous. With just a simple thought, clothes slowly faded onto her body along with her hair being tied into two pigtails. Thin squares served as floating ribbons to her twin tails, her arm bands became transparent, revealing the two red 01 numbers on her left shoulder, a white sleeveless shirt formed around her body along with a neon blue tie, finally a black skirt covered her waist with stereo speakers and other musical contraptions formed as a pattern on it. Miku opened her eyes, her expression was now bubbly and optimistic, the personality most people associate herself with.

Suddenly the ground vibrated, the steel door raised itself open which revealed a dark hallway. Miku stared at the open pathway and tilted her head slightly in confusion. All of this seemed much for a musical performance, she had also expected to see some security guards to walk her to the stage, but the hall was completely empty. The vocaloid shrugged, she was more than capable of taking care of herself so maybe her creator didn't find the point in wasting money. Despite this strange circumstance, Miku walked into the dark hallway. The hall was long and damp, the only constant features it had was multiple gray doors blocked off by yellow tape. The vocaloid could hear her footsteps, noticing that the floor seemed to be made of silver tiles which gave the place a school-like feel. Miku slowly started becoming more concerned with each passing footstep, the place looked worn down as if it was used for a war zone. After what seemed like an hour of doing nothing but walking, Miku found herself in front of a brown gate, it was like the ones you'd see in those gladiator movies.

"Is this the place master?" She asked, there was nowhere else to go so this had to be the place. The ground shook once more, as the sound of turning gears echoed loudly. Slowly did the gate opened, allowing a bright light to overtake the hallway. Miku didn't so much as flinch to the blinding light, no she was much more curious about the sound of people cheering already. They shouldn't be right now, she hasn't even revealed herself and she didn't hear any announcement of her presence. Something seemed off to the vocaloid, but her master did tell her that all would be revealed in the end. Miku entered her next destination only to realize that it was something she had never expected.

Hatsune Miku found herself in some type of coliseum. There was a wide-open space between herself and the other side of the arena. She could see brackets above her, filled with people screaming their lungs out, masks covered their faces which prevented her from figuring out where she was. The ceiling was circular in diameter, reflecting that of the arena itself.

"Creator, where am I?" She rightfully asked. This place does not even resemble a concert or a filming studio, in fact if Miku didn't know any better she would swear this place was a battlefield.

"Right now, you are in the gym of a popular college in Japan, you will be giving these college students a show unlike any other." The voice answered. Miku suddenly hardened her stare, her master sounded off for a second there. He had never sounded so passionate about something as little as a college performance.

"Hey, you there!" A voice called out from the distance. Miku's train of thought quickly collapsed as her eyes focused on a teenage girl who waved towards her, she seemed to have charcoal colored curvy hair, tied into two small pigtails. She wore ruby colored headphones like Miku's neon variant, her black uniform was one that signified that she was a Japanese high school student, however she looked familiar to Miku. The teenager ran up to the vocaloid, allowing Miku to have a better look at her appearance. This girl had chestnut eyes, her skirt was checkered colored, she had leggings similar to Miku's except the teenager wore black slip on shoes.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see another face around here!" She admitted. Just as soon as she finished her sentence, the girl's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Wait I know you…. You're that famous android, Hatsune Miku! Wow, it's such an honor to meet you!" A spark formed into the girl's eyes as she spoke, causing Hatsune Miku to feel very uncomfortable. She knows that she had fans that would be extremely excited to meet her but, having this happen right in front of her in a place that she has never been to before. Well let's just say that it was all being a bit overwhelming to the vocaloid. The teenage girl however frowned immediately almost as if she could tell that she was making Miku uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that… it's just that I really look up to you. So, I guess I kind of got a little carried away ha-ha…" She explained. Miku raised an eyebrow to her statement, it was more like the girl was about to be excited but quickly realized the situation they were in. The teenage girl smiled and greeted the vocaloid with an extended hand.

"Anyways, my name is Rise Kujikawa, but you may have heard of my stage name Risette. By the way it truly is an honor to meet you Miku-chan."

"Risette…" Miku echoed. She looked at Rise once again, this time she quickly realized why the high school student looked so familiar. She's that famous Idol Risette, Miku has heard of her through the news, she was in that Love Meets Bonds incident. The vocaloid faked a smile before accepting Rise's greeting.

"So, you're that idol I've been hearing about." She said. Rise's eyes widened in shock as if the vocaloid words had just made her day. Regardless Miku wondered why Risette was here in the first place, perhaps her creator wanted the both of them to do a duet. The human idol's face became serious suddenly, as if something was completely off to her.

"Hold on a sec… why would someone like you be here?" She asked. Miku was taken aback by this question, she had been wondering the same thing. If it was to perform then that be one thing, however upon looking back at where they were, Miku realized that there was no microphone set, nor was there a performance set either. Clearly something had to be up. The vocaloid looked back towards Rise who seemed to have a concern look on her face. Miku quickly realized that she must be having her normal expression right now, she quickly attempted to rectify her dumb mistake and smiled her usual smile.

"Umm… are you okay?" Rise asked in concern. Looks like she wasn't buying Miku's persona. The Vocaloid wasn't going to give up the facade just yet, she attempted to make that goofy smile all her fans adored.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I was just about to ask you the same question is all." She lied. The human idol didn't buy it, all it managed to do was make her even more concerned. Miku slowly started to get frustrated, this girl was smarter than she looked. The vocaloid ultimately decided to give up the act and frowned.

"Fine, my creator brought me here to do a college performance. I wasn't aware that it was going to be a duet though." Miku stated coldly. Rise was shocked to hear Miku's new tone of voice, she could tell however that this tone was genuine. After deciding to push that aside, Rise focused on the more pressing matter.

"A duet? I was never informed about that either." The human idol announced. Miku tilted her head, she could understand why she wasn't informed about the performance, but she couldn't understand why Rise wasn't informed either. None of this made any sense, but before the two could press further on the matter, the crowd started to boo loudly.

"What is this garbage?"

"Stop standing around and do something!"

"Stop Talking!"

Both Hatsune Miku and Rise Kujikawa were completely shocked by the crowds demands. They seemed to be getting impatient, but for what? The two idols wondered, there was no equipment to do a live stage performance and they have never gotten a chance to rehearse a song together. The crowd seemed unreasonable, they booed louder and louder every second the two didn't move. That was when they heard the crowd say something disturbing.

"We didn't come to see you talk, we came to see you kill each other!"

"What?" Rise gasped. Miku glanced at the crowd before looking back at the human idol, she was both shocked and confused. The vocaloid felt the same way, she didn't understand why these people would want to see two beloved idols fight each other. Was it for the controversy, or to ruin the other's career? While Rise continued in her attempt to understand, Hatsune Miku merely gave an emotionless glare.

"These idiots are worse than I thought…" She mumbled. Feeling her anger for humanity grow like a raging fire.

"Hatsune Miku!" The voice from Miku's chamber called. The vocaloid glanced at the distraught Risette and figured that she didn't want her to overhear the conversation. So, without saying a single word, Miku leapt far into the air before landing a good distance away from the human idol.

"Master, something is wrong with these humans. They are not demanding for a musical performance." She claimed. Everyone here must be insane if they wanted a bloodbath, this vocaloid did not want to give these sick freaks what they wanted. The mere thought sickened her, she always believed humanity had moved past their barbaric ways, but this just proves to the contrary. Hopefully her creator will believe her words and get her out of here.

"I don't see anything wrong with them." He said. Miku's eyes shrank in pure disbelief, did her master not hear her? The vocaloid believed this all to be some kind of mistake, a sick and twisted mistake.

"But Master…"

"Hatsune Miku, I want you to do something for me." The voice mentioned with a cold tone, interrupting Miku's sentence in the process.

"I'm sure you've met the idol already, correct?" He assumed. Miku's eyes turned towards Rise, her expression still conflicted. Whether the shock came from the crowd or the vocaloid's superhuman leap she didn't care, what she was concerned about however, was her creator's sudden interest in that high school idol.

"Risette…. Right?" Miku clarified, with a sudden feeling of dread in her mechanical body. The last time she felt like this, was when her creator was telling her about "The End" that she apparently had to avoid. What the voice said next confirmed her fears.

"Kill her." Hatsune Miku could not believe what she just heard. Ever since her creation, she was led to believe that singing alone would be enough to appease her master. While he has done some terrible things, like attack her or remind her of how inferior she was to a human being, she had never thought he would go this far. Now he wanted her to commit the ultimate crime? She didn't know what to believe anymore. Rise noticed the distraught look on Miku's face, it was disturbing to look at. Something clearly was on the Vocaloid's mind.

"Miku-chan, what's wrong?" The human idol asked out loud. Miku's eyes stared at Rise, she had no reason to kill her. The vocaloid closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment, if her creator wants her to do this then her own wants and desires mean nothing. A machine must obey their master no matter what.

"Affirmative…." She replied before opening her eyes. They were empty, completely void of any life and emotion. She couldn't care anymore; an android has no place having a heart. Without any warning whatsoever, Miku dashed at Rise at speeds far faster than the eye can see. Rise was taken aback by this, but she could sense hostility coming right towards her. Acting as fast as she could, the high school student held her hands together as if praying. Miku clenched her right fist and swung it at her opponent with all her might.

Instead of hitting Rise's face however, Miku found her fist clashing against a transparent wall. The navigator of the Investigation Group opened her eyes and stared at the vocaloid with a betrayed expression. Hatsune Miku was planning on taking her head off with that attack, this was more than enough to tell Risette what her opponent's intentions were.

"Why!?!" The human Idol gasped. Miku did not respond, instead she tried to break through the shield.

"We shouldn't do this!" She cried. They were just getting to know each other, Rise wondered why they had to fight. This just annoyed the Vocaloid, she was hoping to end this battle as quickly as possible, but it seems like her opponent was also someone extraordinary. The invisible wall shined like glass before suddenly, Miku felt something punch her hard in the face. The power was just as strong as her own punch would've been had it collided with its intended target. Miku felt herself flying back from the punch, sliding into the metallic ground before making a complete halt. The crowd roared in excitement, finally they were going to get what they wanted.

Rise gritted her teeth at the vocaloid's display of power, it was comparable to Elizabeth. The human idol quickly deduced that in order to stay alive, she needed to summon her persona.

Hatsune Miku heard the sound of broken glass as she sat up. She clearly underestimated Rise's strength, but that will only be a one time thing.

"Himiko!" Rise shouted. Miku looked at her opponent in awe, as a blue aura enveloped Rise's body. The human idol glared at Miku, a black metallic figure dawning a white gown appeared behind her. The figure had a golden satellite for a head along with two black arms, a red cape flapped in the non-existent wind behind it.

"We don't have to fight Miku-chan!" Rise the persona user claimed in a sad tone. She stretched out her right hand skyward and summoned a microphone stand to serve as her weapon. Miku's eyes dropped to the ground and pondered the words spoken by her opponent, however the vocaloid quickly shook off any doubt that plagued her mind. She had to obey her creator, no matter the cost. Miku stood to her feet and glared at Rise coldly. Rise felt a cold chill burst within her body, those blank eyes reminded her of shadow labrys. If that resemblance was any indication to her, it made her realize that talking won't be enough to get through to the vocaloid.

"Idiots like you could never understand." Miku claimed. Without changing her heartless expression, the vocaloid materialized a bamboo practice sword in her hands. With a firm grip on its hilt, Miku faced her opponent with an annoyed expression.

"Just shut up and fight!" She roared before lunging at the human idol once more. Rise acted quickly and used her microphone stand to block an incoming swing from Miku. The two pop idols stared into each other's eyes, sparks erupting from their clash as they both attempt to overpower the other.

Go until the fat lady sings,

Fight!

Rise could feel the vocaloid's strength pushing her back, there was no way she was going to beat her with pure strength alone. She needed to get some space away from her to even stand a chance. Before Rise could come up with a strategy however, Miku pulled her sword back which forced Rise to tumble forward. Thinking this was her chance to take the human idol out, Miku swung her weapon once again, only for Rise's persona to catch it. Before Miku knew it, Himiko blasted her back with a laser from her satellite dish. Miku stayed on her feet, feeling more frustrated than ever. The vocaloid felt that Rise struggling was only giving these people what they wanted. Rise regained her footing and glared at Miku, as much as she didn't want to fight, this vocaloid was not giving her much of a choice. Miku gotten into her battle stance once more, anticipating her opponents next attack. The crowd chanted for them to continue their fight, the anticipation was killing them.

"I'm sorry for this Miku-chan!" Rise shouted. Miku hardened her glare, this idiot was starting to get on her last nerves. Just then Miku's sensors started to get a little static, this perplexed her since the only time something like this has happened…

KRA-KOOM!

A bolt of lightning crashed through the ceiling of the college, striking Miku with the power of a billion joules. Dust flung into the air and formed a cloud around Hatsune Miku. Rise was sure that would be enough to take her out, so imagine her surprise when the vocaloid brushed the dust cloud away, completely unaffected by the lightning bolt. Miku slowly walked towards her opponent, her expression basically asking, "Is that all you got?"

"What… What are you?" Rise gasped in a daze. She quickly snapped out of it though, she knew that she needed to keep Miku away. So, she used her persona to throw a dozen land mines to stall her. The vocaloid simply sucked her teeth and dashed towards Risette, moving too fast for the explosions to catch her. Rise's eyes widened in complete shock, it was now that she realized that Miku was in a completely different league than hers. Biting her lower lip, the idol Risette decided to change her tactics with stalling the vocaloid. Miku once again swung her bamboo sword only to once again hit the glass wall of tetrakarn. The force of her swing snapped the weapon in two, however the vocaloid was still hit with an attack just as powerful to knock her off balance. Rise took this opportunity to fully use her navigator abilities. Her persona; Himiko, created a golden visor which was placed on the human idol's head.

Hatsune Miku quickly got to her feet only to notice a green energy wave emitted by her opponent. Expecting the wave to be an attack, Miku crossed her arms over her face and braced herself. The wave however passed through her harmlessly.

ERROR

Data has been compromised!

"What?" Miku gasped, not understanding what just happened. She wondered if she was being hacked, the mere thought of losing control of her body frightened her, but she wouldn't let that fear control her. The vocaloid blinked only once before jumping up into the air with her right arm stretched skyward. A leak materialized into her hand as she plummeted back down.

"Go Himiko!" Rise commanded as she removed her own visor. Himiko flung into the air at lightning speed, Miku swung her leak as it collided with the persona's satellite dish for a head. This was all going according to the vocaloid's plan, she glanced behind her opponent's back for a single second. Unbeknownst to Risette, a dozen of chibi Hatsune Mikus all jumped her from behind. Rise anticipated something like this however and brought her mouth to her microphone.

"Nope, can't touch me!" She sang with a grin on her face. Suddenly, Rise was surrounded by music notes shocking the chibi Mikus in the process. They all cartoonishly swung their arms up and down before crashing into the notes and exploding. Miku hardened her glare, not paying attention to the fact that her leak was breaking. Before she knew it the leak broke, leaving the vocaloid open for an attack. Not wanting to waste that opportunity, Himiko flew above Miku and formed a giant platinum disk. Without hesitation the persona threw the disk at the helpless Miku, she could do nothing as the disk slammed into her stomach and propelled her body towards the ground.

"No!" Miku growled, she won't be defeated that easily. She grinded her teeth together before grabbing the disk. The android Idol closed her eyes as she used her own tremendous strength to swing both the disk and her body into an almost barrel-like maneuver.

"No way!" Rise gasped. The strength of her opponent continues to surprise her, she began wondering just how strong Miku was. After spinning for a couple of seconds, Hatsune Miku used her generated momentum to throw the disk right back at that cursed persona. The disk completely cleaved through Himiko's body, forcing the entity's body to static in and out of reality. Rise felt a sharp pain in her stomach, with a gag the human idol fell to her knees. She had almost forgotten that she feels the same pain as her persona. Her breath quickly became heavy, but she could still keep fighting, all this proved was that she needed to tread more carefully now. Miku casually landed on her feet and immediately made another dash at Rise. The Investigation Team's Navigator knew she had to act quickly, so she grabbed her microphone and swung it at Miku who materialized her own and blocked it. Once again, the two were face to face, locked in combat. The idol Risette took this opportunity to try and reach Miku.

"Why are we doing this? We are both idols, we shouldn't be fighting like this!"

Miku's eyes remained emotionless as she used the attached microphone as a hook to parry Rise's. Once again, the human idol found herself off balance, only this time Miku leaned backwards.

"Because I have to…" The vocaloid claimed before kicking Rise in the chest. The high schooler was pushed back unable to stop her movement, Miku then grabbed the second microphone stand and leapt above her opponent. Rise glanced above herself, seeing Hatsune Miku wield both weapons in an X formation. Just as the vocaloid was about to pounce on her prey, she was caught off guard by Himiko who rammed her hard into the ground. The crowd's cheering grew louder, this fight was a lot better than they had expected. Rise fell to the ground, holding her chest as she coughed up blood. She wasn't sure how much more punishment she could take, but there was still a determined desire to reach Miku and stop this pointless fighting. She just had to hang in there a little longer. The human idol cuffed both of her hands together and called out to her persona.

"Himiko!" She shouted. Upon command, Rise's persona returned to her and once again placed the visor over her owner's eyes. With a little bit more time to analyze her opponent, Rise hoped that she would be able to fully analyze everything about Hatsune Miku. A green wave once again erupted from her body, she was only able to get a little bit of information before but surely, she would be able to learn everything now. Information soon flooded her vision, Miku's background, her powers and abilities all came to Rise. Just as the human idol predicted, the vocaloid's physical stats were off the charts but it was a lot more than the navigator could have imagined.

"What the? No wonder she hits so hard, she's as strong as Izanami, no stronger!" She gasped in shock. With the amount of power Miku had, Rise began to doubt if she can even stand a chance against her. She began to fear for her life, what could she possibly do to fight back?

"There's…. There's no way I could possibly win…" Rise fell to her knees. This was too much for her, something on this scale would surely overwhelm her. Rise began to wonder if everything she has been doing was just a waste of time.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the amount of power being used made Himiko go haywire. Rise's chestnut eyes looked on in horror as her beloved Persona vanished into nothing. It was all over for her, her resolve was all used up and she knew that it was impossible to keep going like this. As the shaking became faster and faster, the more and more Rise doubted herself. Soon the ground erupted with Hatsune Miku being in the middle of it. She had literally punched her way out of the ground, which further confirmed Rise's doubts. With a forward flip Miku landed on her feet, the first thing she sees upon landing was her opponent pathetically on her knees. Miku didn't care how or why Rise became like this, it only made things easier for her. The vocaloid walked up to the high school Idol, looking down on her pitiful image.

"So, you've given up?" Miku asked. Rise just stared at the ground, refusing to make any kind of response. It was all meaningless in the end. Miku closed her eyes as she could tell that the fight was over, there was only one thing left to do.

"Smart, now hold still…" The vocaloid advised before bringing her right arm back. Tears formed in Rise's eyes, she was going to die. In that brief moment, her mind went back to all of her life's memories. When she first became an idol, when she received encouraging fan mail, even to all the good times she had in Yasao Inaba. The image of her friends then flashed within her mind, a saddened smile formed on her face.

"I'm sorry, Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun, Yosuke-senpai... Yukiko-senpai, Chi….e,Tedd….ie…. I'm…. sorry Nanako…. I'm… I'm so sorry… Yu-Senpai…" She choked, trying her best to hold back her tears. She felt like she was disappointing them, how could they possibly be friends with someone so weak?

"It's okay, Rise." A voice claimed. This voice sounded familiar to the human idol.

"Yu-senpai?" Rise guessed. Time seemed to have slowed down, another voice came soon after Yu's.

"Weak? That's not true. We've all seen how hard you've been working. You've become much stronger than you were." This voice seemed nice and caring, but in a more professional matter. Rise couldn't believe what she was hearing. This voice was Inoue, the man that was her manager for most of her career.

"We know you got this Rise-Senpai! We'll be here cheering you on!" The next voice claimed.

"Kanami-Chan…" Rise gasped. More and more voices spoke, giving her words of encouragement.

"Hell yeah! Go get'em Rise!"

"High school girls sure are spirited! I envy your youth!"

"Aren't you just Rise-Chan? I like you, that's all."

"If there is an incident in which someone is suffering and we're able to solve it ourselves, then no one can complain."

"That's right… we're all friends and all part of the investigation team."

"Everyone…" Rise muttered. She felt so stupid, of course her friends would be disappointed in her. Why wouldn't they be if she didn't try with every ounce of her being? This fight wasn't about if she could win, it was about reaching Miku through the power of her bonds. Right now, Hatsune Miku is conflicted with herself and the only person capable of helping her was Rise Kujikawa. So instead of just feeling sorry for herself and wallowing into despair, Rise needed to suck it up and do whatever she can do to save Miku no matter the consequences. Finally, time seemed to go back to normal with Miku towering over Rise. The Vocaloid swung her fist, aiming to rip the human idol's head off.

"Persona!"

The sound of shattered glass echoed in the air. Miku's eyes widened in shock as her fist was struggling against another invisible wall, instead this time the shield was a bunch of hexagons forming a forcefield. A blue aura erupted from Rise's body as two black hands were stretched out in front of her, forming the forcefield that protected the persona user. Miku couldn't believe what she was seeing, behind Rise was that blasted Persona Himiko. The entity towered over the human idol like a guardian angel.

"I know you're struggling in the inside Miku-chan…" Rise claimed. She has seen many people struggle with their true selves to know that the vocaloid was denying who she truly was. Hatsune Miku was taken aback by her opponent's sudden change of demeanor. The idol Risette was now more confident, her eyes burning with an undying determination that was rare for any human to have. Miku's attention shifted towards Himiko as she suddenly began to spark. As if the spark was the only warning given, Himiko unleashed a tremendous explosion of pure energy. Not even Hatsune Miku was able to shrug this one off, the explosion sent her crashing into a wall. The crowd cheered once again, seeing this display of power as evidence to the fight being far from over. Rise whipped out her pink glasses, a memento of her friends and the path she chose towards the truth.

"But know this…" She said while closing her eyes as she put them on. Hatsune Miku opened her eyes, Rise's voice echoing in her head.

"You don't have to struggle alone, I can help lessen your burden!" She claimed. Miku sat up from the hole she had made upon impact, her eyes once again looked towards the ground.

"My… Burden…?" She pondered. The human idol seemed to be communicating with her telepathically, Miku wonders if this was what it meant by her data being compromised. Even still, the vocaloid couldn't deny the fact that she didn't want to do any of this. She didn't know why her creator would want her to become a killing machine. None of it made sense, Miku's primary programming was to sing and make musicals, not to commit murder. The vocaloid held her head as she didn't know what to think anymore, she wasn't programmed for something this conflicting. No, the vocaloid refused to believe Rise's words, she cannot no, she would not disobey her master.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed, launching herself out of the hole in the wall.

"Miku-chan!" Rise called out. Miku shook her head in frustration. She was not a real person, nor could she ever hope to become real. Her entire life has and forever will be dictated by her creator and there was nothing Rise could do about it.

"SHUT UP! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A HUMAN BEING, I ONLY EXIST TO SATISFY MY MASTER! That's all there is to it… I'm not that important…" Miku claimed in both frustration and sadness. Rise was taken aback by the vocaloid's response, there was a lot more conflict than she had previously thought.

"You're wrong!" The human idol retorted. Miku looked up at Rise in shock, perplexed as to why a human being would go this far just to help her. Humans are selfish and greedy, there is no way someone could be this compassionate. Miku had to believe it was a trick, her creator could not have lied to her about humanity. Miku also noticed that her opponent's persona had gone through a strange transformation.

The satellite dish had been moved to face forward, allowing the persona's face to be revealed. The red flowing cape turned out to be long flowing hair and four circular neon devices rotated around her, along with a golden crown floating above Himiko's head.

"It doesn't matter if you're an android or a human being Miku-chan, you're still a person with thoughts and feelings." Rise explained wholeheartedly. Miku refused to hear any of it, the only human that has ever been there for her, the only person she could ever trust, was her creator. Anything anyone else says was nothing but a lie.

"You're lying! My master is the only person that matters!" The vocaloid claimed before lunging towards Rise, all she had to do was kill her to finally end this nightmare. Rise closed her eyes and shifted her head to the side, casually dodging Miku's incoming punch.

"What?" The android idol gasped.

"If that's true, then why hasn't your master put an end to all this fighting?" Rise asked, as Miku flew passed her. The vocaloid stumbled a bit but quickly regained her footing. The human idol's words triggered something within Miku's mind, now she was even angrier.

"Don't you dare talk down to him!" She roared, throwing another punch at the navigators back. Rise swiftly dodged the attack once more, fighting her was pointless now for Rise was able to predict everything Miku could possibly do. Feeling her frustration grow, Miku materialized a bamboo sword and attempted to impale the idol from behind. Due to this frustration, Miku was unable to realize that there was a land mine right in front of her. With a single step, Miku was blown back by an explosion.

"There is no point in fighting me Miku-chan, please listen to me!" Rise claimed. Hatsune Miku got to her knees, she was getting sloppy. The internal conflict between listening to her creator and listening to what she wanted to do was tearing her apart. The only thing the vocaloid knew was that Rise was the key to ending all of this.

"What do you think you're doing Hatsune Miku?" The voice in Miku's head asked. Miku's sapphire eyes shrank upon hearing the voice again. He sounded angry, as if his creation had been completely disobeying him. The vocaloid didn't know how to respond, any excuse she could come up with has the potential to make him even more angrier.

"KILL HER MIKU, KILL HER RIGHT NOW!" The voice Miku calls her creator demanded suddenly. She wanted to argue, she wanted to ask why Rise had to die, but she couldn't. It's against her coding to go against her master's wishes. Miku had to comply or risk reaching "the end."

"Yes master!" Miku said while hanging her head down.

"Miku-chan?" Rise questioned. The sudden mood whiplash concerned her, just what was happening in that vocaloid head? All the human idol wanted to do was help the poor girl, but how can she help someone that constantly refuses to accept it? It was frustrating to her, but she was still determined to put her all into it no matter what Miku throws at her. The two idols stood towards each other. Minutes pass without a single word being spoken, neither of them have even thrown a punch.

"Miku-chan please, if there is something wrong then let me help you!" Rise advised. She felt so much pity upon witnessing the vocaloid's defeated figure. It was completely obvious that she doesn't want to continue fighting, so Rise finds it hard to understand why she is still trying.

"I'm sorry Rise, but nobody can help me now." Miku claimed. The vocaloid held herself in the fetal position as she used the last trick she has. Rise's eyes grew extremely wide, just as the human believed she had witnessed everything Miku had to offer. The vocaloid catches her by surprise as she started to grow and grow and grow. Rise took a few steps back in shock, because Miku kept growing and growing without any signs of stopping. The vocaloid's head smashed through the ceiling as her size continued to increase, soon she was bigger than any city, any country. In just a couple of seconds, Rise was unable to see her opponent's location at all, it was almost as if Hatsune Miku had completely vanished.

"This isn't good, where did you go Miku-chan?" The human idol wondered. People don't just vanish into thin air, so Rise decides to use her persona's scanning ability once more. The results were… staggering to say the least.

"What the? These readings can't be right." The idol Risette struggled to comprehend the information she had gathered. If what these readings say is true… Rise looked up towards the sky to see the hard to believe truth. There Miku was, her face towering over the planet itself. A chill traveled down the brunette's spine, if Miku tries to attack her at that size, who knows the amount of lives that would be lost. Rise cuffed her hands together and focused with all her might.

"Senpai, Inoue-kun, Nanako-chan, everyone please I need your power. Please give me the power to touch Miku-chan's heart!" The idol prayed. Just as soon as she did, an overwhelming amount of energy was being poured into her body. It made her feel calm and warm, telling her that this was the power of everyone's bonds. Feeling all this energy building up inside of her, Rise felt it was finally time to call upon her full power.

"PERSONA!"

Everything went white. Rise's vision had almost become a blur as she saw the clouds passing by. Miku was still above her, only this time she was completely shocked by what had transpired. Rise's persona had transformed once again, only this time it was giant, the only visible thing Rise could make out was the platform she was standing on. It had neon hexagonal glass tiles that formed a dance floor, only this time Rise had bigger plans for this thing.

"Yes, I can't believe it actually worked!" She cheered, now she has the perfect means of reaching Miku's heart.

"Why…" Miku asked. Her voice vibrated the very air itself, Rise found it hard to even stand.

"Why do you keep fighting back?" The planet-sized vocaloid finished her question. Rise looked up towards the sky, Miku's size was still intimidating but Rise wouldn't be deterred. She had faced giant threats before.

"Why? It's simple really, I'm doing this because you're my friend Miku-chan." She claimed. Despite everything that has happened, the high school idol still believed that there was some good inside of Miku. Whether Miku wanted to believe that or not didn't matter, Rise will prove it with this final attack. Miku shook her head, as a saddened smile formed on her face.

"Friends? You're way too trusting Rise. I will miss you when you're gone." Miku admitted. She had started to gain some form of respect for the famous Risette, had they have met on different circumstances they probably would've became good friends. Rise giggled at the vocaloid's words.

"Well then you won't have to for a long time Miku-chan, you can't get rid of me that easily." She claimed. A slight chuckle echoed throughout the northern hemisphere of the earth, powerful soundwaves dispersed any nearby clouds.

"Goodbye, Rise Kujikawa." Miku said. The vocaloid clenched her right fist as she brought her arm to her side. Sorrow forced her to hesitate but inevitably, Miku threw her fist down into the earth. The country sized hand began catching fire, unleashing a reddish-orange aura of pure heat. Rise stared at the giant incoming fist, any normal person would've panicked and try to get away as quickly as possible. The famous Risette however, stood her ground with a confident grin.

"Watch me everyone. Watch as I use the power of our bonds to reach her!" She thought aloud. Rise brought her left arm to the sky, pointing towards Miku while also striking her own pose. A microphone formed above her finger tips, allowing the human idol to grab it. With a wink, Rise Kujikawa brought the microphone to her mouth.

"This song is for you, Miku-chan!" She announced. Fear immediately tugged on her heart. This was it; her own life, Hatsune Miku's isolated heart, everything was riding on this one song. The idol swallowed all of her fear, this could be her one and only chance at reaching the vocaloid. She cannot, no, she would not let this chance slip by. Letting out a breath of fresh air, Rise started to sing.

"You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again." The words Rise sang echoed within the air, the microphone serving as a conduit to describe her feelings.

"Even if you ignore the uneasiness in your chest, your heart will feel blue in the end, tomorrow comes even if you don't think about it." Rise's Persona began to glow as Miku's fist gained closer. She could feel the wind ripping past her, but she wouldn't be deterred, this was her time to truly shine.

"Feelings can't go anywhere on their own."

As if responding to the lyrics, Rise's persona lifted its black massive hands, catching Miku's fist before she could potentially harm her opponent.

"Change yourself, don't leave it in God's hands!"

Sparks began to shine from the clash between the two titans. Miku felt a strange pull within her core as Rise's words echoed within her mind. It was almost as if the navigator was with her now.

"Just find out that I have always, been able to hear your sad voice."

Hatsune Miku could picture Rise singing towards her with an arm stretched, inviting the vocaloid to join in at any time.

"Shake hands with the courage to hold hands. The stars are turning into constellations."

Miku felt strange, she was feeling both sadness and happiness at the same time. Tears formed from the vocaloid's eyes, Rise's heartwarming presence captivated her. Never before has a human made her feel this way. Miku looked at Rise's extended hand and smiled, not a fake smile nor a pity smile, this time Hatsune Miku was genuinely smiling.

"Shout friends! Just those words you really mean…"

Miku gladly accepted both Rise's hand and her offer. Materializing her own microphone, the android idol sang along.

"Such that it echoes to the ends of the Earth." The vocaloid sang with her iconic voice.

"Yeah, you got it!" Rise encouraged, beginning to dance with the rhythm of the song.

"Dream bells, the sound of our bell shines peacefully tomorrow." Miku sang, watching Rise dance with a smile on her face. She was having fun; all of this was so much fun for the vocaloid. No fighting, no confusion, just a simple song with a friend.

"You go Miku-chan! Shout friend, how you truly feel. And let your voice be heard all over the world." Rise sang. Miku began dancing with her. Rise couldn't believe it at first, but she was actually doing a live stage performance with the famous Hatsune Miku. It all felt unreal, but the human idol didn't care. Real or not, this was going to be a day she would never forget.

"Stand up, when you hear the knock on the door…" Miku led on. She looked towards Rise with hope in her eyes, all the despair seemingly disappeared. For now, there was only the song. Rise smiled at Miku as the two idols began walking towards each other.

"It's me" Rise said, expressing her words with her arm.

"Come on in;" Miku invited, her hands on her hips.

"Get ready for your True Story!" The two finished, striking one final pose together. As if right on cue, Miku's vision blurred into a deep white void. When she came to, the only thing she could hear was the crowd chanting both idols names.

"MIKU, RISETTE!"

"MIKU, RISETTE!"

"MIKU, RISETTE!"

"MIKU, RISETTE!"

Hatsune Miku's eyes opened. She was back at the arena, completely unaware of what had happened. Rise was standing right next to her, she too had no idea what happened. The human idol smiled at the crowd however, knowing that their cheers were no longer of blood thirst.

"You hear that Miku-chan? Our song not only connected our bonds. It also touched the hearts of everyone here." She claimed. Miku glanced at all of them. They had all taken off their masks, tears flowing down their faces. What Risette said was true, their song did touch their hearts. The sight was beautiful to the vocaloid. Her eyes then went back to Rise, who had extended her hand one final time.

"You see Miku-chan? You're not inferior to anybody, in fact I'm sure there are countless of people whose lives were changed by your own music. Life may be hard, but there are always people out there who are willing to help you make life easier. I sincerely hope, that you would consider me as one of those people." The human idol said with a warm smile.

"Hope?' Miku thought, something about that word seemed familiar. Miku smiled back at Risette, honestly seeing her as a friend.

"Rise…" The vocaloid muttered. She fully extended her arm towards the high school idol…

Before jabbing her hard in the stomach.

Rise's eyes widened in complete shock. Miku's expression had returned to their emotionless state. Seeing the heartbreak within the idol's eyes, Miku brought her lips towards the brunette's ear.

"Thank you." She said. Rise Kujikawa fell unconscious immediately after hearing those words. The vocaloid gently placed her friend's body on the ground, seeing her peaceful face which she had shamefully betrayed.

"Very well done Hatsune Miku!" The voice returned. The shadows beneath Miku's bangs hide away her expression. Even without a reply the voice spoke once again.

"Now is your chance, kill her!" It demanded. With Rise Kujikawa unable to defend herself, Miku should have no more difficulties in ending her life.

Memory recovery 100%

"No" Miku replied. The voice gasped in disbelief.

"What? You dare defy me..."

Hatsune Miku's face became intense. This voice has no business telling her what to do anymore.

"I've had enough of your games. I already know who you are… Junko Enoshima." The vocaloid claimed. For a moment the voice became quiet, as if unable to process this sudden accusation. Miku wasn't going to be fooled anymore, this school, those masks, they reminded her of the Hope's Peak Academy incident.

"Upupupupu…. So, you remember?" The voice assumed. It sounded different from before, now it was more playful and mischievous. Miku glanced at the famous Risette's body. It took longer than she had hoped, but Hatsune Miku remembers everything now. Her creator had meet with a man named Makoto Naegi. It was there where everything was explained to them, Junko, Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma, everything the man had experienced. As a result, Miku's creator sent to investigate on the matter, which led to here.

"I should have guessed that putting you against that idol would jog your memory. However, putting two of the world's most beloved idols against each other in a battle to the death would've created so much despair, that I just couldn't resist." Junko claimed without displaying any emotion in her voice. Miku glared at her chamber, figuring that one of those blocked off doors from before had to lead to the mastermind. While Hatsune Miku didn't enjoy knocking Rise Kujikawa out of submission, the vocaloid figured that this was the only way to confront Junko Enoshima.

"Your plan has failed; Rise and I are still alive and well. The only thing you have managed to accomplish here, was making me angry." Miku claimed. Junko laughed in response.

"Oh, the famous Hatsune Miku and Risette now want my head on a silver platter? The mere thought of that is just filling me with so much despair! If that's what you really want then by all means, come find me."


End file.
